


Edan's Talk

by puff22_2001



Series: Wings and Wonder [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Lost Love, M/M, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, it's complicated - Freeform, sort of, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edan tries for years to reach Newt. Somehow, maybe, he finally has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edan's Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts), [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



Edan Reid, guardian and ghost, flits over the sleeping men before him in annoyance, He glows with a light that only the dying and dead usually see. The man can’t get into Newton Geiszler’s dreams: No one has explained why. Maybe it’s because Newt is not this guardian’s ward or because Newt’s brain is already so full with life. Whatever the reason, it’s aggravating on a level that only other guardians can appreciate.  
  
“How can I give you the bloody shovel talk if you can’t hear me?” Edan says to Newt’s sleeping form, curled under Hermann’s wing on their last night together in the Hong Kong Shatterdome. “I’ve waited for over a decade to make someone listen about Hermann.”  
  
Newt sleeps on, undisturbed. If his face relaxes into a slight frown, Edan can’t believe that it’s because of what he’s said. He’s tried for years to reach Newton Geiszler: Why would his words cut through the veil now?  
  
Edan sits down on the bed, sinking into Newt to look him in the face. He lets his his arm relax at his side. Edan’s hand matches Newt’s on the bed, though only one is living flesh. And only one is currently holding Hermann Gottlieb’s thin hand.  
  
“He’s loved you for so long, you moron! And I’ve watched you. You’ve loved him,” Edan says without venom. He can’t be angry at Newt—not really. But he’s hurt so much for Hermann over the years and often at Newt’s actions.  
  
Hermann sighs in his sleep and curls protectively around Newt, as if he hears Edan’s rebukes. Newt shivers and his frown deepens. Edan carefully turns his arm so that it almost looks as if he’s the one holding Hermann’s hand in his own.  
  
“I can’t believe it took almost dying from monster-overload to get you two to shape up.” The guardian’s laugh is amused and gentle. “I knew that Hermann was oblivious, but you make such a big deal of your observation skills, Geiszler.”  
  
A snort escapes Newt and Edan fancies that it’s offense. “Don’t deny it, mate! And yet, this fine strip of man fell in love with you and you never noticed! I was just about to ask Them Upstairs to step in.” The redhead strokes Hermann’s hand and laments that he can’t actually feel his love.  
  
Hermann smiles slightly. Edan is surprised to see Newt mirror the action. “But I guess you’re both ready to be adults now, what with the whole ‘Canceled Apocalypse” thing a few weeks ago.” Edan stills and his beautiful robin’s wings flutter.  
  
“I love him so much, still. I never got over Hermann, Geiszler. He’s special, this one.” Newt’s brow creases in the dark. “It’s funny that he fell for you when we’re so different. Us and that woman years ago. But then I guess that Hermann’s always been equal in all things.”  
  
It’s nearly pitch-black in Hermann’s Shatterdome quarters, but Edan’s light illuminates the men sleeping beside him. Hermann’s wings flutter anxiously and Edan uses his free hand to ghost over the fine feathers. Hermann hums and quiets back into dreamless sleep. Newt’s face scrunches up, almost as if he feels the glow.  
  
“I’ve seen the way you protect Hermann. Even when you ‘hated’ each other, you watched out for him.” Edan pauses and his voice deepens with solemn purpose. “You have to keep the watch over him, mate. He’s strong, but he’s not invincible. And he doesn’t play nice with others.”  
  
Newt makes another snorting noise and Edan wants to believe it’s a laugh. “Though I guess you know that.” He strokes Hermann’s hand once more before he lets go. “Please be good to him, Geiszler. He deserves so much. He won’t give it to himself.”  
  
“Hermann?” Newt mumbles as he looks up from his pillow, his green eyes crusty with alcohol and sleep. Edan leans against the other man so that their foreheads touch. Newt squints into the dark in confusion. “Is there a light on, Dude?”  
  
“Please be good to him. For his sake. Because he’s worth it. For me. Because I can’t. Please.” Edan repeats “please” like a mantra as Newt gazes outward, unseeing the ghost before him.  
  
Newt leans against the ghost until he’s nearly asleep again. “Hermann, man, you know I love you, but I’m too hungover to deal with mystery lights at this hour.” Newt flops back down under Hermann’s wing and clings to Hermann’s side. “Fuck, a flight tomorrow and then a whole week without you. I really can’t deal with this shit now.”  
  
Edan laughs as he rises. “Sorry, mate. I’ll get going. It’s nearly dawn anyway.” Edan lingers far longer than he likes, but he can’t look away. “I’ll be around. Don’t mess this up, Geiszler. I have friends you can’t imagine behind me.”  
  
Newt nods unconsciously. The act presses his face more deeply into Hermann’s shoulder and a pleased little squeak escapes Newt.  
  
“Be good to Hermann, Newt. He’s so good to you.” Edan sighs and turns to go, sparkling out of existence with a sad smile. “And he was so very, very good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Goth and Plum created an amazing afterlife for "Athene Noctua" I had to contribute! I simply adore afterlife stories for the comfort and hope that they bring to me. I also wanted to give Edan a chance to say his piece to Newt. :3
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
